Rollercoaster
by AlternateAvenger
Summary: Something happens between Starfire and Robin at the carnival and it makes Starfire hold a grudge against Robin. What is it? And can Robin make it up to her. Or will he fail and she will continue to grudge and have it to have an adverse effect on the Titans.
1. Intro

It was a cool shady day at the carnival. Starfire and Robin decided to have a vacation from the Titans. It was well-deserved and got the two closer to each other.

"Star. I told you that I'll make it up to you." Robin pleads.

"Hmmphh." Star simply goes him the cold shoulder leaves Robin with a sad puppy dog look.

Robin knows that he has to somehow make it up to Starfire for what happened. He just doesn't know how.

The two of them rode on soft rides with Starfire still not talking to him still.

Robin decides to turn it up a notch.

"Starfire." Robin says.

"Yes. My liar of a leader?"

"Let's get on the 7 heights of doom!" Robin proposes.

They both looked up at the large rollercoast which looked like a ladder for the Earth only it had 7 of them!

"*sigh* I guess… Robin." Starfire says weak-heartedly.

Robin cheers up a little and they get in the long line.

Looking from a distance a shadowy masked being blows a whistle which causes a mini-swarm of giant bugs to come.

The screams of the people outweighed the bugs! As they all scattered like roaches(no pun intended).

"Titans! Well... Starfire Go!" Robin says.

Before either of them could do something the people were all gone and the bugs flew off.

The shadowed being snaps it's fingers and more people start to form a line behind them while the shadowed being blends on in.

Robin and Starfire look confused and proceed to enter the "7 heights of DOOM!"


	2. The grudge is lifted? or not

As they got on the rollercoaster, Robin is still a little suspicious about the bug incident that just transpired.

"Robin to Titans. There was a swarm of giant insects that just scared off some people at the FunWorld carnival. I need you guys to investigate." Robin says.

Robin didn't want to ruin the already semi-ruined time he was spending with Starfire, so he didn't even notice that Raven was the only Titan that was in the tower.

"Maybe we should go and see about the insects that just attacked." Starfire says.

"No way. The other Titans are on it. Besides, the rollercoaster is moving already Star. So just chillax." Robin says with a grin.

"I cannot chillax right now Robin." Star says.

Robin sighs and then goes back to his sad puppydog face look.

The shadow figure is like 5 cars down and stares up at them.

**Titans' Tower **

Raven decides to go outside and start on this "investigation". She gets up and goes to the kitchen. "Well at least Mr. Hothead finally decided to fix the fridge." She says while staring at the fridge. She uses her powers to grab an apple and she munches on it while putting on her robe and going outside.

**Outside**

Raven, now outside, sighs and says "Ok let's start this... whatever."

Raven goes downtown and sees gray insect sheddings. She then grabs her purple spell book and reads page 666. She now sits in her meditative stance, and "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She sends a black wave around the whole city.

**Back at 7 Heights of Doom**

Robin now gives up hope and decides to just enjoy the ride for himself. He still has the sad look on his face, and he puts his arm up. Little did he know, or just plain forgot, that the cars are very little and his arm is right on the already upset Starfire's neck!(Looks like shits bout to get real!). The rollercoaster goes up and Robin has his arm on Starfire, but instead of giving Robin static, she smiles and puts her arm around him.(WTF! But Phew!)

"I cannot stay mad at you Robin. I think we can get over what happened earlier." Starfire says.

Robin, now surprised and relieved says "Wow Star. Rrr... Really?"

"Yes Robin." Starfire responds warmly.

"Well... cool." Robin says.

The shadowy figure must have heard them as it growls in anger.

"I'm sure we will find out who this Slade guy is. And we will take him down." Robin says.

"Yes we will Robin." Starfire responds.

The rollercoaster continues to move.

"We already have taken on rock-head Cinderblock, that slime-stink Plasmus, and that Saiyan-stalker Eclipso. We conquered them all. No one can handle the Teen Titans!" Robin proclaims.

"Right! The forces of evil are no march for us Robin! We can overcome anything!" Starfire screams.

The rollercoaster is now a few feet away from the peak as Robin and Starfire continue their euphoric speeches.

"YEA! BRING IT ON WORLD! HERE WE GO STAR! PREPARE FOR THE DROP!" Robin screams.

"JLORAF! SNORFAR!" Starfire screams.

The rollercoaster falls and screams shatter the cars!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Robin and Starfire are now hugged up and continue to scream until they reach the end of the first height.

"Whoa! That was something huh Star?"

Starfire's eyes glow and she pushes Robin away.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She screams.

Robin's mask drops and his muscles feel like they weigh a ton. Plus he is having a battle in his man parts to keep from peeing on himself!


	3. frozen in fear

There is tension now in the air so thick only Starfire's energy blasts can cut through it. Extreme fear and gloom combines, stabs and paralyzes Robin. Robin has never in his life experienced such a harrowing feeling. Robin looks at Starfire with a post-Medusa stare effect. His eyes are so droopy that his mask starts to slide off his face. Robin is now in a devastating dilemma. He feels that if he makes any physical movement then Starfire will attack. He decides to remain perfectly still as if he was having a stare-off with a hungry tiger. Unfortunately his ordeal gets worse as his mask is slipping more and more. Robin, who knows that if the mask fall it will most likely trigger Starfire into a frenzy however if he moves to fix it then that will trigger her to. To make matters even worse, he begins to sweat like a Kunte Kinte picking cotton on the Sun! Starfire not making a move either continues to stare down Robin.

Robin begins to think to himself. "Oh boy. I cannot move even if I wanted to. I think I am paralyzed. It feels like a pit bull like fear teeth is eating me from inside out. Oh no Oh no Oh no!" One half of the mask is now fallen off. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! What I am I going to do? NOOOOOO!" The masks now falls off his face! The rollercoaster begins to move upwards again and Starfire charges him.


End file.
